Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Sonic and his friends finally found the special place, Angel Island. But it still had dangers.


This is a story Of Sonic X Similar to The Land Before Time 2 The Grea Valley Adventure.

Enjoy!

Some Chaos friends found safety from their enemies in one special place. Angel Island.  
A place wehre friends, Sonic the blue hedgehog, Knuckles the red echidna, Amy, the pink hedgehog, Tails, the two tailed flying fox, and Rouge, the bat, could grow and play together.  
They sing a song they learned.  
Sonic;(relaxing next to a river, singing) Gotta go fast Amy;(swinging on a swing tied to a tree) Gotta go fast Tails;(flying around) Gotta go faster faster faster Amy;Moving at the speed of sound Sonic;Quickest hedgehog around Rouge;(flying as well) Got ourselves a situation Knuckles;(gliding around) Stuck in a new location without any explanation Amy & Sonic;No time for relaxation Tails;Go - Go - Go-  
Amy;Don't blink Knuckles;Don't think Rouge;Just go go go go Amy;(they form a circle) Sonic Rouge;He's on the run Tails;Sonic Sonic;He's number one Knuckles;Sonic All;He's coming next so watch out for Sonic X!  
Rouge;Gotta go fast Tails;Gotta go fast Amy;Gotta go faster faster faster Knuckles;Go go go go go Sonic;Sonnnnic X Amy;Gotta go faster Tails;Gotta go fast Knuckles;Gotta go faster faster All;(high five) Sonic X! (Song ends)  
Sonic;(after a short pause) What do you say we go home and get a bite to eat?  
Amy;Yeah!  
Tails;Yeah!  
Knuckles;Let's go!  
Rouge;Yeah!  
They head to Chris' house to eat the pizza they cooked this morning.  
Of course, though Angel Island was a wonderful place, it still had it's dangers.  
You see, there are two gem theives.  
In a grass patch, a black hedgehog comes out.  
His name was Shadow.  
Shadow;Hmmm....I like this place. Yeeeees, i like this place a lot! (to a white hedgehog named Silver, his brother) Don't you, Silver?  
No response.  
Shadow;(yells) Silver, get up here!  
Silver;(comes up) Sorry. I was just thinking. Thinking about where are first gem steal is going to be.  
Shadow;Don't worry, bro. I already have our first place. (points to far house Amy lives in) Over there. First thing tonight, we will steal her pink gem.  
Silver;(shakes his hand) Right.  
Meanwhile, at Chris' house.  
Sonic was inside, wondering what his breakfast surprise is.  
Sonic;I wonder what it could be?  
Chris comes with a special chili dog on a plate in a bun.  
Chris;Here you are, Sonic. The last chili dog's for you.  
Sonic;(smiles widely) Oh, boy! (shakes Chris' hand) Thank you very much! (he eats it in about three-half minutes)  
Knuckles;(from outside the window) Hey, Sonic!  
He looks at the window.  
Knuckles;(singals with his hand) Come on! (runs off)  
Sonic;(gets up) Chris, can i go play?  
Chris;Have fun!  
Sonic;(as he goes to the door) Thanks! (he opens it and follows Knuckles)  
Chris;(watches him out the window, sighs) Angel Island is a wonderful place to grow up, just like my father said.  
Tails, Rouge, and Amy are seen wating.  
Sonic & Knuckles;(coming, laughing)  
Sonic pounces Rouge to the ground.  
Rouge;Ooof! (laughing) Sonic, you're funny!  
Amy;Let's play, let's play!  
Sonic;(as they run) Not it!  
Amy;Not it!  
Knuckles;I'm not it!  
Tails;I'm not it, either!  
All;Rouge is it! (laughing)  
Rouge;(flying) I'll get you!  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the island near a gem store house.  
Shadow appears from behind the grass, using his sensor control.  
Shadow;Hmmm.....(pushes a red button, it picks up gems)  
Silver;(comes up) Picked up something, Shadow?  
Shadow;(sees it on the screen) Yes! A gem! Follow me.  
He sees one near the house and reaches for it, but a rock hits his head.  
Shadow;Oooof! (the rock falls off) Owwww.....(rubs his head)  
He picks up the rock by mistake, which is covered in ants.  
Shadow;Ants! (he throws it)  
Silver;(comes out of the bush) Shadow, did you get a--(gets hit on the head by the rock) Oooof! Gem? (groans, faints)  
Shadow;(rubs his head again) Hmph. (reaches to get the gem)  
A voice is heard.  
It's Wave The Swallow. She apparently owns this store.  
Wave;Hey, you guys!  
Shadow;Uh-oh. (vanishes)  
Wave;Stop rolling those rocks down the hill.  
Up the hill, we see Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge rolling rocks.  
Sonic;Say what, Wave?  
Wave;My storage is in there.  
Sonic;Sorry.  
They go up the will a little way, there are five stumps.  
two of them are next to each other.  
Knuckles;(sits on a stump, angry) Aaah, it wasn't much fun, anyway.  
Amy;(sits next to him, grumpy) Yep, yep, yep. No fun at all. (crosses her arms)  
Tails;(sits on a stump) Boring.  
Rouge;Yeah. (sits down on a stump)  
Sonic;(sits on a stump) What do you wanna do now?  
Rouge;That's what i'd like to know.  
Amy;(gets up) I know! I know! We could go to the Elementry Park! And play.....different Power Ranger Teams!  
Tails;Yeah! Rouge;Good idea!  
Knuckles;No way. Not if i have to be the Pink Space Ranger again.  
Tails;(taps shoulder) You don't have to. (goes to Rouge) How about you be the Pink Space Ranger, Rouge?  
Amy;Oh, yeah!  
Tails;What do you say, Rouge?  
Rouge;I'd love to!  
Amy;It's settled.  
Knuckles;(gets up) Alright, let's go!  
Amy;Yep, we're going to the Elementry Park.  
Rouge;Let's fly, Tails.  
Tails;(grabs her hand) Okay.  
Both;(they fly hand in hand) Wheee!  
Sonic;(runs to them) Wait! Wait, you guys!  
Knuckles;Huh?  
Sonic;The Elementry Park is on the other side of the Chaos Pond!  
Knuckles;(glares) So?  
Sonic;Well....Chris and his grandfather don't want me going across the Chaos Pond without them.  
Tails;Oh, he's right! The Chaos Pond's dangerous! (pretending to drown)  
Amy;Yes, it is. It really is.  
Knuckles;(crosses his arms) Oh, you're just a bunch of Psycho Rangers. I can cross the Chaos Pond with my eyes closed.  
Tails;With his eyes closed. (slaps his eyes, annoyed)  
Amy;And not looking where he's going?  
Rouge;(gasps, covers her eyes)  
Tails;Hey, that sounds fun! Let me try! (he closes his eyes and walks to Rouge)  
They touch each other's noses.  
Both;(Scream) Aaaaah!  
Tails;(realizes, chuckles nervously) Rouge;(chuckles nervously)  
Knuckles;(calls) Hey! Are you scaredy animals coming or not? (walks off)  
They go, but Sonic just stands there.  
Amy;(comes back) Sonic, you coming? (follows the others) Sonic;(looks back and forth) Oh, well....ummm....(follows) Yeah, i'm coming! Knuckles;(as they go) Splee!  
Rouge;(flying behind him) Challenge!  
Tails;Systems go!  
Amy & Sonic;(running hand in hand, laughing)

To Be Continued. 


End file.
